The tears
by reyko azzura
Summary: Aku tak pernah tau jika hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini , aku bertemu dengan gadis musim semi itu sakura Haruno , dan dia malah menyukai laki laki yang ku anggap musuh yang ternyatavadalah kakak tiriku sedangkan ayahnyah juga adalah a ayahku yang ku ketahui dari ayah angkat ku sejak di temukandiary ibuku . Semua terasa berat rahasia itu begitu menyakitkan inilah kisah ku


**THE TEARS**

 **Main chara: Naruto, sakura, Minato, Kushina , Mikoto,Itachi,sasuke.**

 **and other pair**

 **Genre: Family , Romance, Angst, Hurth / comforth general and fienship**

 **Ini milik Mashashi kashimoto**

 **Rate T no rat M or lime gak suka**

 _sumarry_

 **Andaikan takdirku bisa kupertanyakan kepada tuhan aku tak ingin terlahir kedunia seperti ini aku tau dia begitu membenciku**

 **apakah aku tak di harapkan di dunia ini ingin lanjut atau bertahan dan hanya diam menunggu takdir saja jika aku boleh jujur aku sangat ingin di peluk ayah dan ibu seperti mereka.**

Maaf kalo ceritanya abal - abal banyak typonya membosankan dan terkesan klise.

salam dariku miko azzura

-THE TEARS-

Sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia terdiri dari 4 orang mereka sangat bahagia meskipun usia sudah paruh baya dan hampir menginjak kepala 4 kepala tapi kedua pasangan suami istri ini begitu bahagia, mereka berdua di karunia 2 0rang putra yang sangat tampan bahkan menjadi pujaan di kelasnya .

" Bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini ", ucap Mikoto.

" Baru masuk di kelas sasu- chan sudah menjadi idola para gadis seperti aku waktu anak baru dulu bu wkwkwkwkwkwk" , ucap Itach

" Aniki kenapa tuhan menciptakan mahkluk sepd dirimu itu, apa kau terlalu banyak makan asam garam laut aniki baka ", ucap Sasuke ketus.

Sasuke cemberut karna dia marah kepada kakaknya yang selalu menggangunya itu, namun bagaimana pun Itachi adalah anikinya , Minato terkekeh geli menatap kedua putranya yang masih berada di junior hight school.

" Ayah bahagia melihat kalian selalu bahagia dan hanya kalian berdua putra terbaik ayah nak ", ucap Minato.

Keluarga kecil itu nampak bahagia sekali Minato dan Mikoto adalah pasangan suami istri yang harmonis banyak orang yang iri dengan mereka, mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sudah sukses di usia yang masih muda, Minato berumur 38 tahun dan Mkoto berumur 37 tahun sedangkan anaknya berusia 16 tahun dan yang kedua berusia 14 tahun , Mikoto masih terlihat cantik begitu juga Minato yang tetap tampan dan gagah, kedua putra minato mirip dengan istrinya yaitu Namiikaze Itachi dan Namikaze sasuke.

sifat mereka begitu berbeda sekali, Itachi mirip sifat ibunya sedangkan Sasuke mirip sekali dengan ayahnya keras, punya banyak impian dan mempunyai ambisi yang besar hal itu terbukti, saat Sasuke selalu mendapat peringkat bawah dia tak akan tinggal diam akan terus belajar dan belajar sehingga sasuke bisa menyabet gelar juara lagi , sifat itachi sangat berbeda dia sangat lembut dan tidak ambisius seperti sasuke namun gelar juara kelas tetap bisa di raihnya itachi memang lebih cerdas dari pada Sasuke.

Pada saat itu Minato sedang libur kerja kemudian Minatopun mengajak kedua putranya jalan - jalan di taman dekat gunung fujiyama. kedua

Seorang anak kecil berlari lari sedangkan wanita bersurai merah itu mengejarnya .

" Ruru - chan jangan lari- lari ada banyak kendaraan bahaya nak untuk kamu, ibu mohon jangan lari - lari ", ucap kushinAnak kecil itupun tak menghiraukan pangilan ibunya

" ruru... ruru ", ucap Kushina .

sebuah mobil melaju sangat kencang ketika Kushina hendak menolong Naruto anaknya namun apa yang terjadi kushina di tabrak mobil , sedangkan naruto bertiak histeris.

" Ibu...!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto bermaksud berlari menghampiri ibunya namun dia terjatuh dan berjalan merangkak menghampiri ibunya,sebuah kejadian meyedihkan di jalan raya itu, banyak orang yang iba kakashipun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua .

Minato dan Mikoto heran dengan keadaan di jalan raya itu begitu juga dengan kedua putranya itu.

" Ayah sepertinya ada kecelakan ayah dan terjadi kemacetan", ucap Itachi

" Ia nak kamu jaga ibu dan Sasu- chan ya , ayah akan menyusul kesana ", ucap Minato.

Minato melihat seorang perempuan yang kecelakaan itu pernah mengisi hidupnya.

" Kushina-chan ", ucap inner Minato.

""Ibu. ...ibu , ibu kenapa ", ucap Naruto.

Bocah kecil itu berjalan merangkak sambil menghampiri ibunya yang pingsan dan darah segar berlumuran di sekitar kushina .

Kushina dan naruto akhirnya di bawa kerumah sakit. Badan Minato bergetar ia tak mendekat karena Minato pernah mengenal Kushina dan bahkan pernah bersama dan menjalin cinta.

" Nani... dia dia kenapa ada di konoha, bagaimana jika dia dia maaatiii", ucap Minato.

Minato langsung menuju kemobilnya.

" Ayah kenapa ayah gugup " , ucap sasuke.

" tidak nak ayah tak apa - apa kita segera pulang ya nak ayah ada urusan penting ya di kantor ", ucap Minato.

" Terus liburanya bagaimana Minato-kun ,kau baru saja punya waktu sebentar dengan mereka, tapi kau sudah ada kerjaan lagi ", ucap Mikoto.

" Pulang dan istirahat saja ayah sepertinya ayah tidak enak badan ", ucap Itachi .

"Mungkin seperti itu itachi- kun , ayahmu kurang sehat mungkin dengan istirahat ayah bisa kembali pulih", ucap Minato

Sementara di ruma sakit Kushina masih terbaring koma. Sedangkan Naruto memaksa ingin bertemu ibunya .

" Aku ingin bertemu ibu , bagaimana keadaan ibuku ", ucap Naruto.

" Ibumu masih koma nak belum bisa di jenguk ", ucap salah seorang perawat.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat ibunya dari jendela ruang ICU yang hanya tertutup oleh tirai yang samar - samar itu.

" Ibu maaf aku anak pembawa siyal , gara - gara aku ibu tertabrak mobil , kenapa tidak aku saja, kenapa tidak aku saja yang di tabrak mobil itu, semua orang membenciku , karna aku anak yang menjijikan ", Ucap Naruto..

Tubuh mungil itu meringkuk kedinginan di depan ruang Icu sambil menunggu ibunya sadar . Seorang tukang sapu rumah sakit bernama Iruka tak tega melihat anak kecil yang duduk di lantai tanpa sehelai alas .

" Kamu menunggu siapa duduk di situ nak tanpa alas ", ucap iruka

" Aku menunggu ibuku ", ucap Naruto.

" Di mana ayahmu nak , kenapa ayahmu tak berada di sampingmu",ucap Iruka

"kata ibu ayah sudah jadi bintang di atas sana , aku takut jika ibu juga menjadi bintang seperti ayah " , ucap Naruto.

Tukang sapu itu semakin tak tega melihat tubuh kecil Naruto yang penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

" kenapa tubuhmu penuh dengan luka nak , apa ada preman yang memukulimu ", ucap Iruka.

" Bukan paman ini karna aku nakal dan susah diatur jadi ibu memukuli aku karna akukan pembawa sial ibu juga membeciku karna aku bodoh yaa ibu selalu bilang aku bodoh " ucap naruto .

" sebegitukah nak penderitaanmu ", ucap inner Iruka

" Kira - kitra kapan ibu terbangun ", ucap Naruto.

" sabarlah Ibumu pasti bangun ", ucap Iruka .

" Bagaimana jika Tuhan mengambil ibuku , aku ingin ikut ", ucap Naruto.

" Di sini ada paman nak kamu jangan takut , dan jangan berbicara yang macam - macam masa depanmu masih panjang ", ucap Iruka.

Iruka semakin tak tega melihat Naruto yang bertubuh kecil dan terlihat tak berdaya itu, sayup mata birunya yang memudar penampilanya yang begitu dekil kotor dan bau orangpun tak ada yang mau mendekati Naruto karna penampilanya yang kumuh.

Iruka segera pergi kepasar kebetulan ia masih mempunya uang sisa tabungan dari gajian minggu lalu , Iruka membelikan pakaian yang layak untuk Naruto , buah dan roti.

Naruto masih tetap mematung di pinggir ruang Icu dia sangat lapar, Naruto melihat bekas roti yang di buang oleh salah seoarang penjenguk pasien di rumah sakit , roti itu di buang ke tong sampah , ketika akan mengambil roti itu iruka menarik tangan Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan nak ,ucap iruka.

" Aku lapar paman aku mau makan ", ucap Naruto.

" Ini paman belikan roti tadi dan baju baru, ksu bisa sakit jika makan semabarangan dan yang kotor ", jelas Iruka.

" Te..ri..ma kasih ", ucap Naruto.

Naruto sangat terharu melihat kepedulia Iruka padanya bahkan pernah Naruto di usir dan di tendangi oleh anak - anak dan orang dewasa di lingkunganya ketika mereka jijik dan memandang Naruto hina.

" Hiks ... hiks... kenapa paman perduli padaku , kenapa paman tak memebenciku seperti orang dewasa lainya kenapa paman tak menghajarku kenapa paman perduli padaku ", ucap naruto sedih.

Hati Iruka semakin tersayat mendengar ucapan tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu seluruh jiwanya berasa bergetar , terasa sesak untuk di dengar Iruka kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto .

" Sesama manusia harus menyayangi nak ", ucap Iruka.

" Berarti mereka membenciku paman ", ucap Naruto

" Sudahy jangan bersedih terus", ucap Iruka.

semua dokter berhamburan menghampiri kushina karna tiba - tiba kondisi Kushina drop dan kritis, Naruto hanya bingung mematung di depan ruang Icu itu , ia tak begitu paham dengan kata dokter dan apa yang di lakukan dokter kepada ibunya .

Setelah dokter berupaya melakukan penyelamatan kepada kushina namun semua itu hanya sia- sia. Dokte Kabuto dan para perawat sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menyelamatkan Kushina.

" Bagaimana keadaan pasien Kushina dok", ucap Iruka.

" Maafkan kami tuan , Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan ibu Kushina ", Ucap dr .Kabuto.

"Nanii?, bagaimana jika Naruto sampai tau hal ini ", ucap Iruka.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu sepert di hantam batu besar, orang yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya kini telah pergi meninggalkanya untu selama

" Ibuuuu", ucap Naruto .

Karena sangat syok mendengar kabar itu tubuh Naruto langsung melemah tak berdaya ia tak mampu mengucapkan kata - kata tak , ingin berbicara lehernya terasa tercekik, badanya terasa kaku tak bisa di gerakan kabar itu menyakiti hatinya wanita yang selama ini selalu menyakitinya , menamparnya dan selalu menghajarnya setiap 1 kali melakukan kesalaha yang di buatn, kini telah pergi untuk selamnya.

" hiks... hiks... i...b..u..ka..u ... telah pergi", ucap Naruto.

Iruka yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mendekap Naruto yang sudah tak mampu berjalan, karna mendengar kabar itu meski Iruka orang yang baru mengenal Naruto namun ia serasa menpunyai seorang anak yang harus di sayanginya .

 **{Namikaze mansion }**

Keluarga Namikaze begitu bahagia , hidup dalam limpahan harta yang mewah semua keinginan mereka selalu terpenuhi , apapun yang mereka inginkan bisa mereka beli dalam waktu yang dekat , lain halnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto hidupnya penuh dengan deraian air mata dan serba kekurangan , apapun yang di inginkan Naruto hanya menjadi imajinasi semata , Sasuke dan Itachi hidup dalam kehangatan dan kasih sayang Minato dan Mikoto sehingga mereka berdua terlihat bersih , rapi dan menjadi anak yang cerdas.

Setelah pulang dari kantor Minato selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam bersama anak dan istrinya ., segala keperluan makanpun telah di siapkan Mikoto untuk suaminya .

" Mikoto- chan aku pulang ", ucap Minato

Sasuke dan itachi yang mengetahui kepulangan Minato langsung berhambur menemui Minato.

" Wah ayah pulang cepat sekali hari ini adakah oleh- oleh buat ku ayah ", ucap sasuke manja

Minatopun menundukan dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari sasuke.

" wah anak ayah sasu- chan selalu tahu yaa apa keinginanya yaitu minta di bawakan oleh - oleh dari ayah", ucap Minato

" Terimakasih banyak ayah atas oleh - olehnya", ucap Sasuke

" Ayah Sasu-chan itu manjanya kelewatan dan cengeng jangan di turuti ", sahut Itachi.

" Baka aniki kenapa kau selalu iri dengan ku", ucap Sasuke ketus.

" Hem... sudah jangan bertengkar Itachi, kamu ini selalu mengganggu adikmu" , ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Minato terkekeh geli melihat reaksi dan tingkah kedua putra dan istrinya itu, merekapun makan bersama - sama.

" Prakkkkk",Minato menjatuhkan gelas.

"Ayah kenapa?", Ucap Itachi.

" Apa ayah sakit?", sahut Sasuke.

"Minato-kun sepertinya kau gelisah!", ucap Mikoto.

" Tak apa - apa hanya sedikit tidak enak perasaanku", ucap Minato.

" Mungkin hanya perasaan ayah, dari tadi gugup apa ayah ada masalah? ", ucap Itachi.

" Tidak nak mungkin ayah mengantuk, mari makan ", ucap Minato.

" Baka kenapa aku jadi kepikiran Kushina padahal aku sudah melupakan dia selama- lamanya " ,ucap inner Minato.

( **suasana di makam Kushina )**

Naruto nenangis tersendu- sendu di makam ibunya, hidupnya rerasa berat siapa yang akan merawatnya dan yang menjaga anak kecil nan malang itu, otaknya sudah tak mampu berfikir jernih bahkan setelah kematian ibunya dia tak akan tau bagaimana nasibnya.

" Ibu... bagaimana nasibku buu aku ingin menyusul ibu , kenapa bukan aku buuu... kenapa tuhan tak menggambil nyawaku aku adalah sampah aku adalah pembawa sial ", ucap Naruto sedih

Iruka menjadi tak tega dengan kondisi Naruto yang harus di tinggal oleh ayah dan ibunya.

" sudahlah Naruto jangan bersedih paman ada di sampingmu" , ucap Iruka.

" Paman aku akan tinggal dimana ?, aku sebatang kara paman! ", ucap Naruto.

"Paman akan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibumu" ,ucap Iruka.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat ucapan tukang sapu yang baru di kenalnya , Iruka semaki erat memeluk tubuh Naruto, ia seperti merasakan kehadiran seoranh ayah.

" Bolehkah aku memanggil paman ayah ", ucap Naruto sedih

" Boleh Naru-chan kau boleh memanggilku ayah ",ucap Iruka.

" Ter...imakasi..ih", ucap Naruto.

Meskipun harus kehilangan Kushina dan Naruto juga belum mengetahui siapa ayahnya ,kehadiran Iruka memberi warna baru bagi Naruto.

#Tobe continu#

Mohon kritik dan saranya supaya tulisan saya bisa lebih baik ya minna

jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya

semoga suka

by Miko Azzura

6


End file.
